Rain or Shine
by Inuyashagirl00
Summary: The gang gets stuck in the rain thanks to Inuyasha. When they finally find lodging it's with a very odd woman who knows how to put spells on people. Watch out Inuyasha!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha or any character from Inuyasha that I did not make up for my stories myself.  
  
Kagome was the first one to feel a raindrop as the heavily overcast sky finally decided to give way to the icy rain trapped inside it's dark clouds. Feeling the drop settle on her forehead with a slight plopping noise, she turned to face Inuyasha, brows furrowed, and took the opportunity to berate him on his foolish decision-making.  
  
"I knew it was going to rain, now look at the mess you've got us into Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha pretended not to hear her comment, and simply folded his arms in a nonchalant gesture as she continued to glare. Sango and Miroku walked a few steps behind the stubborn hanyou, wearing identical expressions of exasperation at his stubbornness and silently hoped Kagome would talk some sense into him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you at the last village it was going to rain, yet you insisted we continue even though I don't feel even the slightest hint of a jewel shard. You really are a stubborn baka sometimes."  
  
At this last remark he finally turned to face her, replying "Well what do suggest we do then? You've demonstrated that you can complain to me already, so how about you make yourself useful and think of a way to get us out of the rain before you get wet and start acting like everything I do pisses you off."  
  
Kagome turned away from him huffily, still marveling at the fact that even though it was entirely his fault he still had the gall to make her seem like the one acting like a stubborn crybaby.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets just find some shelter and save the arguing for later, agreed?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome sighed at his bull-headed attitude towards her and turned to scan her surroundings for anywhere they could possibly use as a shelter. Next to her stood Inuyasha, who was likewise scanning for a shelter, although he was using his nose versus Kagome using her eyes. Unfortunately Kagome's searching came up empty and all she could see were trees and bushes surrounding the soggy path they were standing on. By now, everyone was wet and soaked through from the sudden downpour, and Kagome stood watching Inuyasha, hoping he could smell something soon before all the scents in the area were washed away in the storm.  
  
After a minute or two of miserable waiting in the rain Inuyasha finally caught wind of a rapidly fading scent off to the right of the path. He turned to face Kagome with a brief nod and took off into the forest after the scent. The nod had been enough to alert them that he had smelt something, and they all went running after him into the slippery foliage. They kept up with the hanyou's fast set pace for a while, but soon his red haori became lost to sight in the thick tangle of trees and he overtook them with his demon speed. They were forced to struggle through the rapidly darkening forest by following his crude path through the trees. At any other time Kagome would have yelled at him for leaving them behind so rudely, but she knew he was just trying to follow the scent before it faded away so she kept her mouth closed.  
  
Ten minutes later they were still huffing and puffing through the forest after Inuyasha and Kagome was really starting to get sick of it. Not to mention that she was extremely tired. No, exhausted was more the word for it. They had been walking all day, and now all this running through the forest was really beginning to take its toll on her. She sighed exasperatedly and continued jogging along after the leading hanyou while lifting her hand for a moment to relocate her sopping bangs out of her eyes. At that exact moment she didn't catch the protruding tree root on the path in front and her feet were immediately ensnared. Tripping over the hidden tree root, she flew into the air only to be caught a moment later by the back of her shirt. She was quickly yanked to her feet to meet a pair of amused amber eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she breathed, much surprised. "When did you get here?"  
  
He gave her a critical eye, replying "I've only been running next to you for the last five minutes. There's a place up ahead, I saw some old lady standing out on the porch and I think it might be some kind of shrine. Either way she shouldn't give us much trouble so I'm betting we can stay there for the night."  
  
Kagome reddened in embarrassment at not noticing his presence for five minutes and decided to take the opportunity to ask him if he had talked with the old lady. His ears twitched in agitation as he replied, "You know I don't do well in social situations. You can talk to her if you must but I say we just force her to— OW!! What was that for?"  
  
Kagome had punched him at the back of the head, and turned back to the path, (completely ignoring Inuyasha) and started out again with a Sango, Shippo, and Miroku in toe. A sullen Inuyasha brought up the back of the line while muttering under his breath over his sore head. A few feet ahead of him Shippo was trying his best to contain his laughter as he sat on Miroku's shoulder, but the sight of Kagome punching Inuyasha was always good for a laugh.  
  
  
  
-I hoped you liked it! It starts slow but I promise it gets better. I try and start my stories with at least to chapters up so people don't have to wait as long. Also, I don't do shout-outs because it kindof takes away from the word count of the ACTUAL story. So if you review you have my eternal thanks but I won't publicly acknowledge it in my stories. Please DO review though! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha that I did not make up for my stories myself.  
  
"–and anyways, I was wondering if we could stay here the night if you'd be kind enough to house us." Kagome finished.  
  
The old woman eyed her suspiciously for few moments before asking her, "Who did you say your traveling companions are again young lady?"  
  
Kagome moved aside so the old woman could get a better view of her friends and answered her question. "Well, that's Sango, Shippo, and Kirara over there, and to the right Is Inuyasha and Miro—"  
  
"Oh! So I'll be hosting young gentleman tonight I see?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped next to the old woman. "Well, Inuyasha's not exactly a gentleman. His manners are atrocious so I'll apologize in advance for that, and he's also a half—"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all well and good but lets get you young people out of the rain before you all catch your death." The woman interrupted again.  
  
Kagome just nodded dazedly and motioned for her friends to enter the building. Upon reaching Kagome Inuyasha began complaining about her description of him to the old woman.  
  
"So I have atrocious table manners huh? And I'm not a gentleman? You made me sound like a moron Kagome!"  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you Inuyasha but you are a moron." She replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What?!!? Well at least I'm not a—"  
  
Whatever it was he was going to say died on his lips the moment he entered the old woman's home. Their previous assumptions that the building was a shrine was quickly put to rest as they eyed the rows of potions and scrolls lining the walls of the large room.  
  
"What is this? Are you some sort of witch or something?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't call it that my dear boy," she replied cheerily. "I'd like to think of it more in a spiritual kind of sense."  
  
"Yeah...whatever." He said moodily, crossing his arms.  
  
Her happy facial expression dropped quickly at his attitude and took on an appearance of annoyance.  
  
"That boy have a stick up his butt or something or is he just physically incapable of showing any happy emotion?" She asked Kagome bluntly.  
  
Kagome, who wasn't exactly in a joking mood after their tiring trip through the rain, answered "Both." Which was the simplest answer she could think of.  
  
Inuyasha was livid. He had heard the entire conversation and was about to protest when the old woman turned to him and suddenly smacked him over the head with a long curvy stick.  
  
"Oww!! What the hell was that for you crazy old bat!!??" He shouted angrily at being hit over the head twice in the same spot in the course of an hour.  
  
The old woman, however, seemed to not be listening to him as she stared intently at the spiraled old stick. She was grasping it with both hands and had her eyes closed as if deeply concentrating on something. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and was about to say something more when the old woman opened her eyes and stared directly at him. After staring intently at him for several moments she raised her eyebrows as if just realizing something and turned away from him without so much as an explanation.  
  
"Wha— what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just smack me?" He tried again.  
  
Kagome had watched this entire scenario with much interest and was just as perplexed as Inuyasha. Shippo, who was sitting next to her on her sleeping pad was again trying to suppress his fit of laughter after seeing Inuyasha get smacked for no reason. Kagome placed a hand on his head to quiet him and turned back to the old lady to hear her explanation.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you really are nothing but an idiotic fool quick to anger, or if you actually have something hidden on the inside. So I hit you with my stick." At this last comment she leaned in closer, her face only a couple inches from Inuyasha and said, "You know, you're a lot more complicated than one would think." She turned to look at Kagome for a moment and than faced Inuyasha again so her back was towards Kagome, and winked. Inuyasha went deep red at her gesture and with one flying motion he skirted around the old woman took a flying leap over Shippo and Kagome and broke the old woman's stick with one deft crack of his hand.  
  
"Although," the old woman continued. "You are quite and idiotic fool quick to anger even if you do have other emotions as well."  
  
Kagome, who hadn't seen the old woman's 'wink' at Inuyasha, was startled by Inuyasha's sudden decision to break her property and shouted "SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the floor, broken pieces of stick flying from his hand, and landed with a thud on the floor of the hut. The old woman raised her eyebrows at this feat but said nothing, and turned to leave. Behind her she could hear Kagome yelling at a now incapacitated Inuyasha about his disregard to other people's property. She smiled a secret smile to herself and was about to step into the other room of the hut when she noticed a particularly small piece of scroll paper lying on a shelf in front of her. She read the inscriptions on it and chuckled quietly to herself. Reaching out and old wrinkled hand to pocket the paper she left the hut muttering and almost inaudible, "This should be amusing."  
  
  
  
- Please review!! 


End file.
